Some processing apparatuses such as printers and multifunctional peripherals perform authentication for each user. By performing authentication, for example, the processing apparatus can restrict on usable functions for each user.
For example, there has been disclosed a technology for registering information in the IC card of a user, whose user information has been registered, in order to authenticate the user. Specifically, a user name and a password are acquired from a registered user, and user authentication is performed. If the user authentication has succeeded, information in the IC card of the user is acquired. Then, the information in the IC card of the user is registered in association with the registered user information.